Emperor Of the Sky
by Ayanokoujisouma
Summary: After the mobile six have been disbanded, the biggest Lost Logia have been found. This Lost Logia will be a mark of the new battle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Notice: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and its character is copyright of its respective owners. Me, Ayanokouji Souma, introducing my three original characters for this story though

A/N :

This is one of my fan fiction of MSL Nanoha that I've wrote in my notebook. I am sorry that I am a bad story teller and can't keep my stories thrilling.

So, please cope for my incapability and enjoy the story.

The story itself take place after StrikerS. So, for every reader may want to watch the anime up to StrikerS to understand the Character and relationship between them.

Part # 1

_~Hajimari~_

Beginning

There is inside the heavy stormy night

"This is Subaru Nakajima speaking"

She talking trough her device

"Subaru!!"

"Tea!!" Subaru replied at reflex, She doesn't expect to hear the voice of her dearest friend right now

"what are your position?" Tea voice is little bit jammed in the middle of this heavy storm

"Uhm, It seems all of the scientist already rescued" Said her, replied quickly "Err, Tea?"

"What is it?"

"why are you here?" Her voice tone showing a bit of disbelief "You should be in vacation right now, didn't you, Tea?"

"Yeah, I rushed here when I was still enjoying my shopping you know!!" Her voice tone gotten a bit higher "and to think I rarely get a vacation!!"

"why are you mad at me, Tea?" Subaru replied

"I AM NOT MAD" said Tea back to Subaru,

the high tone in Teanna's voice startled Subaru "….That is what mad means…." Subaru says in soft voice

"What do you say?"

"No-Nothing, I haven't said anything…Hehehe" Subaru laughed silly

"Well, I came to help you, rescue teams sorted this accident" Teanna Explains "Nanoha-san and Fate-san is on the way here, Hayate-taichou too"

"Eeh??" Subaru shouted, "Why Nanoha-san-tachi have to come here?"

"Don't you know?, about what really happened there?" Teanna replied "don't you know WHAT are inside that Ship?"

"They are Yuno-san's colleagues doesn't it?" She a bit confused to answer Teanna's question " Scientist that in charge to analyze a lost logia that have been found right?"

"And you still not notice anything? " Look like she can't contain her anger toward her best friend ignorance "There are a lost logia in THAT ship, baka!!"

"EEHH??" Subaru shouted in disbelief from what she hears

"there is a Lost Logia relics inside the deepest part of the ship" Teanna sighed, she placed her hand in her forehead "And it's the biggest of all that ever been found"

Subaru still not able to sort all the information to her head completely

"Listen you, baka" said Teanna "Head down to the deepest block and find the Lost Logia"

Subaru didn't dare to answer Teanna when She in this temperament

"…Me and your Juniors are headed there too"

Subaru startled "Juniors? Kouga and Rima??"

"..Yes, I already gave notice Hayate-taichou to go directly to that ship position"

After a short pause, Subaru can bring herself to ask Teanna

"Why bring the rookie here? Can't it be done just the two of us?" Subaru asked Teanna

"…I only bring them to inform back to the commands if something happen to us" Teanna said calmly "just for precaution"

"I understand…" Subaru tickled her nose with her finger "Tea really already become a excellent enfoncer, te-hehehehe"

"Y-you!!" Teanna blushing "if you have time to talk foolish thing like that, better if you start finding the way to reach the Lost Logia"

"Roger That" Subaru speed up her roller blade "That is Tea that I know"

"y-you!!" Teanna shouted, but Subaru already disconnected the mental comm, Leaving Teanna without chance to protest at her.

The two rookie beside Teanna smiled at their Senpais conversation, but, making a serious face when Teanna looking to them.

Subaru still speed up her run, until she stopped by the rubble in front of her, completely blocking her way

"what I should do now" Subaru thinking as she stopped running "I can't take down these rubble or the ship will instantly sunk"

She think a little bit, before her device, Mach Calliber talks

"Why don't use wing road, my master?" She said

"Good idea, hehehe, I forgotten that, completely" Subaru laughed "Sorry Mach Calliber"

"Don't worry, master" She replied "You always been like this if you met miss Teanna"

"Hehehehe, you already know it all, don't you, partner" Subaru let a wide smile to her device

"We are partner afterall"

"That is absolutely true" Subaru laughed, let's go Mach!!

"…Wing Road."

A magical road formed as Subaru dashed into her destination

----


	2. Chapter 2

Part # 2

~Nemutteiru No Relic~

The Sleeping Relic

"Hayate-chan.."

The two girl was calling Hayate Yagami as she arrived at the place.

"Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan.." said Hayate to the two girl that greeted her. "how was it?"

"You can look at it" Nanoha point at the 'thing' Hayate asked "I must say that is the biggest and most beautiful lost logia that I ever see"

From her place, she can see it clearly the beautiful and elegant crystallized thing in front of her. It look like a giant aquamarine colored crystal.

The crystal size is as big as the small transport carrier, that means this is the biggest relic ever.

Subaru walk into the crystal, she reached out her hand and touched the crystal

"Subaru!! Don't touch it" Teanna shouted at her friend with her hand trying to grab Subaru's hand.

But, too late She already touched it, and the moment she touched it, Her power was drained dry and she collapsed right away, Teanna hurriedly catch Subaru body before fall into floor, As if she already know she will collapsed.

Nanoha, Fate and Hayate pointed their staffs to the Crystal, waiting if there any move from the crystal. But, apparently, it didn't.

"It doesn't reacted" Fate open her mouth at last.

"I don't detect any energy reaction from there" Nanoha seconded Fate speech.

Hayate called the LongArch to confirm the situation. "So, it safe enough to transport this gigantic relic to our home?" Hayate said with her unique accent.

I can't say for sure, but I don't catch any energy reading from that thing said the glasses girl from communicator.

"Bring the bucket that big enough to carry this present to our sweet home then" Hayate said with laugh on her face.

All TSAB especially her two best friend known this carefree Hayate. She was an expert to cool down the tension of any situation. With calm judgement and cool decision.

Hearing what Hayate said make Fate smiled, She pull down her pointed weapon. And backing off from the scene

But, Nanoha face still as serious as before

"Nanoha-chan..?"

Nanoha not looking at Fate, but she blurted softly "Something is weird…"

"Weird?"

"Its too silent and… " said the Brunette "too safe…"

After hearing what her best friend says, the Blonde and Hayate nodded their head together

"Yeah, I don't see any of 'them' " said Hayate

_I never seen any gadgets here, not even one…_

_Something feels fishy…._

Hayate called the transport to arrive quicker to bring the lost logia back to their place, while Fate check up Subaru's condition

Nanoha keep alert on the lost logia all time, she have to notice the reaction of the lost logia, even a slightest reaction. While Long Arch using its radars to detect an enemies.

The two rookies were ordered to help to notice the transport the ship position,Because the storm make it hard to pinpoint the ship's.

"Nee, Kouga-kun" said the young girl with ash grey hair "I wonder is Subaru-senpai is O.K?"

"She just fainted because the relic drained her magics" The black haired boy with crimson eyes replied, with a tense tone

"Umm, I hope she is ok…" Said the girl again "Nee, Kouga-kun, why are you making that scary face?"

"Eh?"

"because what instructor Nanoha said?"

"…" The boy didn't replied, the girl beside him already know him inside out. Well, they've been classmates since primary school.

"te-hee.. Kouga-kun is always like that" Said the girl with a gentle smile "Most tense when the mission almost starting, but when it actually happening, Kouga-kun is always calm and can make wise decision…"

The boy still didn't reply anything, but he looking at the girl beside him with a gentle eyes, before she averted his eyes to another place.

His eyes was burning, showing a sign of firm resolve _"No matter what happens, I'll protect her. Only her…"_

To him, she is the only one that want to be his friend when he in primary school. People tends to avoid him because of the name he carried, as the successor of the 'Housen' he passed the lonely days in his kindergarten, no one want to talk to him. Because, they scared of the name 'Housen' the most stongest japanesse styled sword technique. The Housen's mainly using a Nihontou (Japanese Swords) that utilizing a ancient Belkan technologies "the Cartridge" systems.

As for him, He carried the sword as long as his own body, he named it "Kirin", the name came from his technique that produced a blue lightning as its main arsenal. Usually hiding in form of a pendant when it wasn't used.

The girl beside him, the ash-grey haired girl, 'Rima Filstreinez Valhacce Philistin' is a girl that capable to summons a number of "Dullahan" the mythical creature of the horde of Knight armors that move with divine powers. She can control 13 Dullahans since she can remember. That's why many children scared of her. She always forced to go to the highly monitored schools, because of her tremendous power. At the primary school, she met Kouga Housen. The moment she met him, She can feel the same aura around him. The aura of solitude. She reach out her voice to him, since that, the two became unseparateable.

…This is the 32th transport copter. "Opals" came in…TSAB mages

The sound startled them, bring them back from their reminiscence of the past.

"This is private Housen" Kouga replied the contact "I will radiate my magic power, can you trace it to here"

Roger that

Kouga build up his magic and radiate it, a blue aura can be seen engulfing his body. With the magical circle insignia below his feet. A strong magical power indeed.

we catch that private, we will going there now

…

Yagami-taichou, the copter will be arrived shortly Rima contacted Hayate via telepathy

"Ok, thank you" Hayate replied "Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan. Its come…"

"At last…" said Fate

"Te-hee, can't wait to cuddling each other again, Fate-chan?" Said Hayate with naughty face,

That sentence make make Fate blush all over her ears. "T-that not so!!" Fate shouted "I-its just that…"

"Don't worry Fate-chan, I can fully understand that" Hayate giggles as she said that

"I-I…" The blonde panicked because of Hayate's bully "Nanoha, don't you say anything"

"Nanoha?..."

The brunette stand stills with her eyes still focused into the relics. Her tense aura can be felt. "I feels something…" said Nanoha with a small voice, almost like she talking to herself.

"Felt…Something?...." said Hayate

"Nanoha?...."

"Its alive…" said Nanoha, she grips her staff more tightly "Raising Heart…."

"Yes, My master…"

!!!!!!!!!!!

A sound of explosion can be heard from distance

"What is that sound?" said Hayate "Housen-kun, Rima-chan, what is happened outside"

Hayate-san a Rima sound can be heard inside their head. T-the Gadgets….the copter was shot down

"Gadgets!!" all of them alerted by that words

"We have to go up" shout Hayate, activating her device

Nanoha hesitated for a second, she look at the relic, but immediately turns and fly with her other two friends.

The group meets with Teanna and Subaru who were coming out from the ship cabin. "Are your body already OK, Subaru?" Said Fate

"Yeah, I am already fine and ready to go full-burst" She said with a high spirited tone

"Don't be stupid, your body still haven't got fully recovered yet, baka!!" Said Teanna, "I don't care if you fall down later' said the twin-tailed girl.

"I am already in full health, Tea"

"That's right, get treated by the one you love, make you recovered faster, right Fate-chan?" said Hayate, blinked her eyes towards Fate

"W-w-w-w-w-who do you mean by that" shout Teanna with a bright red face

"H-hayate, w-what are you talking" Fate panicked too, with a face as red as Teanna's

Nanoha and Subaru looked one another and smiled from the look of their troubled friends "At last you smiled again, Nanoha-san" said Subaru

"did I scare you?" Nanoha smiled at Subaru "I guess my face were ugly when I'm like that, huh?"

"N-no, that not what I mean" Subaru flustered

The girls laughed together

In other side, the battle going on outside wasn't begin yet, The Gadgets still waiting in formation not far away from the ship position.

The rookies had they devices ready…..


	3. Chapter 3

~Ace tachi no chikara~

The strength of the Aces

"Raikou!" Kouga slashed his sword downside, a blue thunder spurt out making a crescent shaped energy towards the gadgets.

The Anti Magic Field (AMF) neutralized his attack

"Not so easy, huh?"

"Rima, can you please?" Said the katana wielding boy

"Okay!" Rima replied "Ne, are you ready, Oz?"

"off course, my princess"

"Hasten..Holy Barrier…Soul Body…" Rima shouted while casting all his supportive magic into Kouga's body.

"Thanks, Rima!" Kouga leapt into the enemies in front of him and sheathed his sword "Kirin!!"

"Ignite!!" the device talked, while loaded two rounds of catridge.

"Raijin Kourin" He shouted as he plunge in the middle of the enemies, while swaying his sword in a circle.

The gadgets once again neutralized his attack, but, it seems that is what Kouga is planning.

"Lightning Dash"

"haaaahh!!" only a flash of blue lightning can be seen, at instant, Kouga had sliced up four mid-sized gadgets. The gadgets blow up behind him as he sheathed his sword.

"Fuhh… That takes care four of them" he sighed,

"Kouga-kun, behind you!!"

"Wha…!?"

Suddenly a burst of pink, yellow and white colored balls of light destroyed flight type gadgets that approaching him.

It was the three Aces of aces who shoot them down.

"are you two okay?" said one with the shortest hair out of the three

"Wow, they can do this much" said the ponytailed girl "They can be a good additional to the group"

"heheh, you right Nanoha-chan" Hayate place her hand at her chin

"You two, this is not the time for relaxing" said the blond behind them.

"Okaaay…" said the two of them, at the same time

"Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, you two can go all out " Hayate placed her staff in front of her, making a big magic circle below her "I'll handle the barrier"

"Roger that, lets go Fate-chan" Said Nanoha as she and Fate fly towards the enemies

"You two, stay behind Yagami-taichou's barrier if you two don't wanna get hurt" said Teanna

"Axel Shooter" Raising Heart chanted

"Shoot!!" shout Nanoha

"Sonic Move" Bardiche said in the no-tone voice

"Haaaahh" Fate shouted as she violently fly in high speed towards the gadgets and slashed her scythe.

"Fate-chan!!" shout Nanoha,

"Bardische" Fate says with low voice as she charge to the enemies

"Sonic Move" at the same time, Fate dashed at the speed of sound. Into the front of the gadgets

"Haahh" shouted Fate "Jet Zanber" Said Bardische at the same time, as she throe powerful shockwave, then swing her sword wide and slashed numbers of gadgets in front of her, and leaving leftover gadgets in defenseless position.

"Nanoha!!" shout the blond as she jump away from her position

"Raising Heart!!"

"Yes, my master" Said Raising Heart "Load Cartridge, Starlight Breaker, Standby"She continued

"Shoot!!" shout Nanoha

A pink colored beam pierce through the air and charge into the enemies, And generated converging light areas around the explosion.

"As usual, Nanoha-chan doesn't know the meaning of holding back when I say she can go all out" Hayate giggles as she look at the explosions

"Hayate-chan" said Fate and Nanoha at the same time, "There is your share" Nanoha pointed the enemies that running away.

"Its good to relieve your stress once for awhile" said Fate

"Mou, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan" Hayate making a cute sulking face "Tehee, thank you"

"Lets Go, Rein-chan" said the girl with kansai dialect

"Hai-hai!" said Reinforce II inside her staff cheeringly , the book in front of Hayate opens and a Belkan magical triangle opens up below her and in front of her

"_Hræsvelgr__ "_ said Reinforce and Hayate together, as she shoot a multiple sigils into the targets and destroys all the remaining Gadgets.

"She the same as two of them though" said Kouga that make Rima desperately hold her laugh with her hands.

"Woow, scary" said Subaru, "Baka! Your voice too big" said Teanna holding Subaru's Mouth.

…

Deep within the ship, in the place of the gigantic Lost Logia, the crystals seems to be beating a little. That was as the same time Hayate releases her power.

At that time, no one know that, as the relic 'sleeps' again after that.

…..

"All transfer system is an O.K" said the girl with glasses on the screen, with her thumbs up "Preparing warp"

"Thanks, Shari-san" Teanna smiled to the glasses girl and immediately avert her head to the blond standing near the relic "Fate-san, its ready"

"Yes, Thank you, Teanna, Shari" said Fate "Begin transfer protocols"

A circle green light engulfed around the relic, transforming the relic into a particle and sends it into the TSAB HeadQuarters.

"Good Job everyone" said Hayate when the transfer is complete "Thank to you two, Tea-chan, Subaru-chan"

"H-hai, i-its not a problem at all, sir" said the two girls

"Te-hee, don't need to be that tense" said Hayate, giggling "And to the two rookies, thanks"

"Y-yes!!" Kouga and Rima, completely not expect that they will be praised, answered in reflex.

"I hope, We will met again shortly" said Hayate while throwing a mysterious smile to them, the Brunette and Blond behind her also gave the same smile. Leaving the two rookie looking to each other, confused and nervous..


End file.
